Many devices exist for removing hair from a skin surface. Among the most common of these devices is the safety razor which cuts hair by means of a very sharp razor blade. Unfortunately, sharp blades can produce undesirable results, such as nicking and cutting of the skin. Therefore, in order to reduce nicking and irritation, a lubricating solution, such as soap and water or shaving cream, must typically be applied to the skin prior to shaving. This can be inconvenient and, unfortunately, does not completely eliminate nicking or other forms of skin irritation. On the other hand, a dull blade, though perhaps less likely to nick or irritate skin, cannot cut hair, under ordinary circumstances, as efficaciously as a sharper blade.
To avoid skin irritation problems and the inconveniences noted above that are associated with so-called "wet" shaving, a number of devices have been introduced which remove hair without the use of a razor blade. For example, hair depilation devices have been proposed which remove hair by heating or by irradiating the hair follicles. The principle of these devices is that as hair is heated, it becomes softer and easier to remove from the skin. Unfortunately, in order to remove hair solely by heating the hair, a relatively large amount of heat must be directed onto the hair. These relatively large amounts of heat must be precisely controlled to avoid injuring the skin. The requirement for precise control of the heat results in hair depilation devices which are relatively expensive and which typically require an expert operator. Accordingly, inexpensive, simple, easy to use devices such as safety razors are still preferred. The present invention recognizes that a relatively dull razor blade which is less likely to nick or cut the skin than a relatively sharp blade can be used to shave hair by exposing the hair to a relatively small amount of heat to soften the hair immediately before the hair is cut by the blade.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shaving system which uses a razor blade to cut hair, but which does not require prelubrication of the skin. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shaving system which cuts hair without requiring prelubrication of the skin and without requiring an expert operator. Another object of the present invention is to provide a shaving system which is easy to use and comparatively cost-effective to manufacture.